Henka suru sekai
by Aincalandorn
Summary: When Toshi Kurokawa gets promoted from being Misato's lacky to not only an Eva Pilot, but the in-combat leader of the Evas, his world changes. Whether it's for the best or for the worst, only time to tell. Twoshot, slight AxS, implied RxOC, some language!
1. Part 1: The Changes

Disclaimer: Evangelion belongs to Gainax, not me.

**A/N:** I'm gotten myself against a metaphorical brick wall in Evangelion Adventures, so I'm gonna use this story as an attempt to break out of my writer's block, 'll notice that I refer to some of the characters by their surnames (IE: Soryu, Ikari, Ibuki), they are addressed as Toshi would refer to them.

Note the title (変化する世界, Henka suru sekai) means "World of Change".

Today was just like every other day, me heading to NERV and helping out the bridge bunnies. While I usually received my orders from either of the First Lieutenants – Maya Ibuki, Shigeru Aoba, and Makoto Hyuga – I work directly under Major Misato Katsuragi.

"Kurokawa-san, Sempai needs to talk to you," Ibuki said when I entered the bridge.

"Did she say why?" I asked.

"She just told me to send you to her office when you got in," was all she said before returning to her console.

_Okay, so maybe my day won't be so humdrum._ I mused to myself.

I left the bridge through the door I came in and took the first left to take me down the hall to her office.

I rummaged in my 3/4-length coat to pull out my pocket watch, "Only 0815 and I'm being ordered around." I groaned. One more left and a right took me to the door to Akagi's office.

I pocketed my watch and opened the door, "Dr. Akagi, you wanted to see me?"

The blonde scientist didn't look up from the folder she was reading, "Yes, have a seat." she gestured vaguely to the chair in front of her desk.

With a shrug, I sat and waited.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Evangelion Unit 03 is being shipped here." She closed the folder and looked up. "We're going to be doing a test activation of it tomorrow. The Marduk Institute has found a pilot, you."

I blinked a few times with shock. "I'm the Fourth Child?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

I shook my head, "This can't be right. Aren't the pilots supposed to be between the ages of thirteen and fifteen?"

"Not exactly. While that is what it seems to be, with Asuka and Shinji being fourteen; any age could theoretically work but-"

"Then why are kids piloting?" I cut her off.

"Because they were selected by the institute," she responded after a slight hesitation.

_Liar._ I decide to drop the subject; there wasn't a high likelihood I'd have gotten a response that would make sense, anyways.

"Do you know the specs of Eva-03?" I asked.

She rifled through the folders on her desk. I heard her mumbling, "It's here somewhere." Finally she found one. It had a red stamp on it that read "Classified, Project E personnel only".

I have the same clearance for files as the bridge bunnies, only because that's where I help out, even with my rank of Captain. It puts me higher in authority than the tech-trio. Other than Major Misato, the Major, the commander and sub-commander are the only ones to outrank me.

I took the folder and quickly skimmed through it. "Wow, is my unit going to be more advanced than Soryu-chan's?"

_She's not going to be happy about that..._ It was all I could do to not smirk.

The doctor simply nodded. "Now then, why don't you go see if the command centre staff needs something done. You can read over the Eva 'specs', as you put it after your shift ends." She returned her attention to the file she was reading earlier.

I left her cluttered office to return to the bridge, tucking the folder into the shoulder bag I wore. Checking my pocket watch again, I find out I've still got another seven and three-quarters of an hour to go.

"Hey, Kurokawa-san, would you mind running this to Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki?" Aoba asked me.

"Sure, do you know where he is?" I asked, taking the package.

"Probably in the Commanders office," he responded.

"Also, Major Katsuragi needs you to meet with the pilots to give them a briefing. She has the materials you'll need," explained Hyuga.

"Done, anything else?" I asked.

"We've got nothing else," Lt. Ibuki replied.

"Roger. If you need anything, drop me a message. _Baisu!_" I pulled out my NERV issue phone, set it to loud and returned it to the holster. Plugging the headphones with a mic attached to them and took off running.

With the box clutched under my arm, I rounded corners, dodged around other staff members, and came to a halt at the elevator that lead to the upper sections of NERV HQ.

I stood there waiting, tapping my feet with the beat of the song. I believe it's called "Beautiful World" by Utada Hikaru.

The elevator doors opened just as the song ended. One of the other staff members stepped out – He appeared to be Section Two – and I slipped in, pressing the button for the fifteenth floor, where the Commander's office was located.

Exiting the suspended box, I pulled my coat tighter. Why the hell does the Commander keep this room so damn cold?

"Fuyutsuki-sama," I called out, "I have a package from the Bridge Crew for you!"

"I'm over here," an old voice responded, "By the desk."

I jogged over and saw the grey-haired man standing over the only bit of furniture in the room, which was consequently, the entire floor. "Here you are, sir." I held the box out to him.

"Thank you, Kurokawa-san," he sat the box on the desk and gestured for me to leave.

"Did you need anything before I leave?" I asked.

"No, that will be all."

I nodded and returned to the elevator, eager to get the hell out of this stupid office. In the office, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message to Misato: "Where are you?"

The reply came almost instantly: "My office."

I pressed the button for the forty-second floor. I switched to the music player on my phone and changed the song to another upbeat one, "Take Off" by 2PM.

The elevator dinged and I took off around the corner. A left, two rights, and one last left brought me to Misato's office.

I knocked on the open door and entered. "Misato-san? You had some materials for me to brief the pilots on?"

"Ah, Toshi-kun, come in, come in." the violet-haired woman replied from behind the stacks of paper on her desk.

"From the last Angel battle?" I asked, moving inside and around her desk.

"Yeah," she replied solemnly. "Now, where did I put that presentation?" She mused aloud.

I glanced around, too. My eyes landed on a bulging folder held together with an elastic band. I pointed at it, "This one?"

"Yes! Thanks for doing this for me, Toshi-kun. I'm too swamped to get the pilots informed," she replied.

I unshouldered my back and sat it on the ground. I grunted while trying to shift stuff around to fit the file in it. I swore a couple times before managing to get it in and zipped.

"There we go," I muttered and slung the bag over my shoulder.

"What's the meeting about, exactly?" I asked.

"You being the new pilot of Eva-03, and the leader of the Evangelions during combat," Misato explained.

I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a few beats. "EEEHHH!"

"I said, you're the new Tactical Officer," she repeated.

"I'm... eeehhh!" I'm pretty sure my jaw couldn't fall any farther.

_Soryu-chan is so going to murder me._

"Yes. I'm aware the other pilots, namely Asuka, won't take too kindly to this," she paused. "Here's the order for this, signed by the Commander himself."

"O...o...okay." I stammered.

"I'll still be the Director of Operations, but you will lead them in combat. Once your Eva is activated and cleared for active duty, we'll run some test simulations with you leading. I'll give you what I can for information and support, but it'll fall to you to make the choices. We'll discuss plans before deployment, but that's about it," Misato explained. "Good luck, Toshi-kun."

I stumbled out of the office, slightly dazed, as my mind processed the information I'd just been given.

"Oh, Toshi-kun, the meeting is in the briefing room in fifteen minutes," the Major yelled out.

"I'm so dead. She's going to kill me. I'm too young to die." I muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself outside the room. Taking a deep breath, I entered and moved to my position at the head of the table. Being as Misato was so busy, and my being her direct subordinate, it didn't surprise anyone that I was there instead.

I met the eyes of everyone present. Asuka Langley Soryu, Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and the bridge bunnies.

I cleared my throat and retrieved the file from my bag. I tilted my head slightly when I realized that Ibuki, Aoba, and Hyuga were here. "Before we begin, can I ask why you three are here?" I looked at the Lieutenants.

Hyuga was the first to respond, "Katsuragi-san already told us about this, at least, some of it. We're here to be completely filled in for the coming events."

"Okay then. One last question: When'd she tell you?" I asked.

"Yesterday, we were informed of it when we were told of Sangouki." Aoba replied.

"I see. Now then, onto the meeting." I started, flipping through the pages of the folder. "As most of you may know, I'm the recently designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-03."

"What?" Soryu yelled.

"Soryu-chan, will you shut up for a minute and let me finish?" I snapped. _She's going to murder me for the next part._

She looked like she was about to strangle me right then and there, but Ikari held her back.

"There's one more thing that won't sit well with you three, it makes little difference to the bridge crew, but I'm the recently declared Tactical Officer of the Evas during combat," I explained.

Soryu lost it at that point, stamping on Ikari's foot, causing him to release her. She glared at me, an aura of anger around her.

_I knew it! I'm going to die!_

"Pilot Soryu, I do not see the reason for this outburst. Pilot Kurokawa has been helping us with the previous fights, so how would this be any different?" Rei asked in her annoyingly monotone voice.

"The difference being that we have to take direct orders, not briefing us," the German redhead snapped.

"The fight with Ramiel was lead by me after Misato-san and I cooked it up," I replied.

"WHAT! That was _you_ leading us?" Soryu screamed.

"Yes, it was." I growled. "Now if you'd be so kind as to shut up, I can finish this meeting." My voice was full of anger, there was no mistaking it. Returning to look at everyone, I take a deep breath and continue, "Other than Soryu-chan, is there anyone else against me leading?"

"I will follow your orders to the best of my ability," Rei answered.

Ikari just looked down and mumbled, "I mustn't run away." I took this as an affirmation to me leading.

"We'll help however we can, Kurokawa-san," Ibuki replied and the other two techs nodded.

"That's what I like to hear," I cheered. Turning to Soryu, who still was still staring daggers at me, I growled, "Soryu-chan, you're going to have to accept me as leader, or I'll put you on standby; your choice."

"You can't do that to the best pilot!" she screamed.

"Actually, Toshi-kun can," a new voice said as a small screen lit up that lit up with Misato's face on it. "He makes all the calls on this; what he says goes. If he doesn't feel you'll listen to orders, he has full authority to place you on standby."

Soryu began to swear in German.

My right eye twitched a few times. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but to no avail. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I bellowed, "I leave the choice to you, Soryu-chan: Either grow up and follow my orders, or be put on standby."

Everyone backed up from me at my outburst, even Rei seemed surprised. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Misato had flinched. Rarely did my anger show, but this... brat did it.

"I've had it with your constant bitching! You aren't the best pilot; I've seen the results. Ikari-kun's scores are a full ten points higher than yours. You've only managed to kill four Angels, and only with Ikari-kun and Rei-chan's help." I yelled, slamming my fist into the table, the pain barely registering.

The girl flinched under my yelling. Ikari's face had a look of sheer terror on it, and Rei's was.. well, impassive as always, but her eyes showed fear.

I'm not sure, but I think Misato was in shock from this; even though she'd only been here about a year. In the seven years of working here, I'd never once lost my temper; everyone saw me as a happy and carefree person. Hell, even the Commander would have shown some sign of fear.

I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. "Okay then. The only other thing to say is that Misato-san, Akagi-san, and I will be at Mastushiro Base for the activation test tomorrow and we'll be doing some training exercises if the Eva works as planned. The training will be at my discretion to judge how well you will follow my orders and how you can function as a team." I replaced the folder in my bag and shouldered it. "Dismissed."

The bridge bunnies left without another word and slightly rushed. Rei nodded and left as well. Ikari had to drag Soryu out of the room.

I turned to the monitor, "Misato-san, is it alright if I go on my lunch break early?"

Misato blinked a few times before responding, "Of course, please do. Just come back when you're ready. I'll talk to you later, Toshi-kun." The screen shut off.

"Thanks, Misato-san," I murmured before leaving.

My first stop was the infirmary to have my wrist looked at; I'm quite sure I injured it during the meeting.

Inside, Dr. Akagi was the one to tend to my injury. "Hey, Akagi-san?"

"Hmm?" She tightened the tensor-bandage on my hand and wrist.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the activation test tomorrow?" I asked.

"We'll be heading over later tonight, so we'll be getting ready for it then," she answered simply, "What did you do to cause this?"

I was slightly taken back by her show of concern, but as a pilot it was her job to make sure we're safe and healthy, it shouldn't have surprised me. "Soryu-chan." I growled slightly.

She sat back and looked at me, "What did she do?"

"She started dissing me and Misato-san," I answered. "She disrespected my authority and rank."

The doctor shook her head, "That's how she is; don't dwell on it too long."

"I see, thanks. When do we ship off for Matsushiro?" I asked.

"2215," she responded, "We will meet at the NERV air base."

"Okay, I'll see you two then. Will anyone else be with us?"

"Maya will be joining us as the technician, but that's it. Hyuga and Aoba will be staying here in case there is an Angel attack."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you then. Misato-san gave me leave for an extended lunch after the meeting; if anything urgent comes up, get one of the bridge techs to message me," I explained and left.

My next stop was the cafeteria; losing your temper really works up an appetite.

I didn't eat much of the lasagna I ordered. A few minutes later, Misato joined me.

"Hey, Toshi-kun, everything alright?" she asked before taking a seat across from me.

"I'm fine, Misato-san." I mumbled.

Even though Misato wasn't my guardian, she did show concern for my well-being, which is more than I can say for my family; my mother's always working and my father spends more time with his _friend_, whom I think he's having an affair with, than he does with me. Mum comes home once a week to check on me, but that's usually for an hour or, on rare occasions like holidays, two hours.

I've been planning to move out on my own for quite some time now, the only problem is, I've got no clue where I can live. Money isn't the problem, my salary is more than enough for a decent place.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell," Misato presses the matter.

"It's just Soryu-chan. None of the others seemed to be upset by the fact I'd be a pilot, nor by me leading the Evas in battle. She's also the first to even remotely anger me to the extent of losing my temper; even Mum and Dad didn't do that, but they'd have to be around for that to happen." I explained.

"Don't mind her, she's like that. Most people would be upset if you told them they weren't as great as they thought." Misato told me. "Give her time, she'll warm up to you."

"I doubt that. I don't think Soryu-chan can be anything _but_ a bitch," I countered.

"She can, just give her time," she responded. She checked her watch and frowned, "Sorry, Toshi-kun, but I gotta run. I'll see you tonight when we ship out to Matsushiro."

"See you, Misato-san." I said as Misato left. I pushed my tray to the side and pulled out the file on Sangouki."Let's see what this can do."

Eva-03's appearance was similar to that of Eva-02, but instead of red it was a midnight blue, and the orange was replaced with a dark brown. Where Nigouki's armour was white, Sangouki's is a blood red.

Reading further, I discovered that I have two progressive blades that can flick out of the wrists. I also have two progressive daggers attached to the back of the Eva. In the right pylon there is a spike launcher, which is a stack of six cannons that shoot out explosive spikes. The spikes are about twenty centimetres long, with a five centimetre charge making up the tips. Each cannon can fire a dozen spikes. In the left pylon is a actually a series of radios, antennas and sensor equipment.

_As if Soryu-chan didn't hate me enough..._

The next page listed off some other specs, such as a much improved battery time of ten minutes, and thirty-two hours in life-support mode, effectively doubling the times used for the other Evas. There were a few other technical things listed, but they didn't interest me enough to care.

The last two pages were of the entry plugs. Apparently, mine would have three six-inch screens, which would show me a map with the locations of the other Evas and the Angels on the middle screen, details on each of the pilots and their Evangelions on the left. Lastly, it will give me access to the Magi for some choices on plans and information I need when required on the right.

"Wow, is there anything mine can't do?" I muttered.

"What do you mean?" a certain pain in my ass asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said, quickly closing the file and stuffing it into my bag. I looked up to find Soryu and Ikari taking a seat at my table. "Now, what do you two want?"

Soryu fidgeted slightly and mumbled something under her breath.

"What did you say? Speak up, Soryu-chan."

"I'm... sorry, okay?" She spat out.

For the third time today, I stared in disbelief. First being told I'm the pilot of Sangouki, then being told I'm the new commander of the Evas in battle, and now this? Somethings wrong in the world, and it involves me.

"Um.. Apology accepted?" I replied, clearly at a loss for words.

"Good, because it's the only time it'll happen," she declared.

I just shook my head at her sudden change in character. "Some things never change, eh Ikari-kun?"

"I... I guess," he stammered. "And please, call me Shinji."

"Sure, and you can call me Toshi, if you wish. Don't think of me as your commanding officer; I'm still getting used to that fact. Heh heh," I gave them a weak smile.

Just then, my phone buzzed. Pulling it out I read the message. "Sorry, you two. I gotta run. Misato-san has something for me to do, even though I'm supposed to be free until I want to return. Have fun you two, and Soryu-chan, no hard feelings, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Soryu mumbled.

"See you, Toshi-san," Shinji said with a small wave.

_Interesting, Shinji seems to have warmed up to me a bit. He's not so withdrawn; this is good, very good._

I went to the cafeteria's store and got me a bottle of Coca Cola before taking off to Misato's office. With my earbuds in, I loaded the playlist I usually listen to. This time, it was "Continued Story" by Hitomi that started it.

_What a strange song to play._ I shook my head and boarded the elevator and headed to the forty-second floor to meet my boss.

A couple turns later and I was at her office. "Misato-san, what's up?"

I heard shuffling in the room and looked around as a bunch of papers fell. I shook my head and went over to help get Misato cleared out.

"What the hell happened here?" a voice rang out from outside the room.

"I'm not quite sure, Akagi-san. Misato-san messaged me and I came in as the papers fell on her," I explained as I moved more papers out of the way and Misato climbed out.

"Ow," she groaned. "Oh, Ritsu. What brings you here?"

"I was coming to find out what the hell is taking you so long. You were supposed to be getting the pilots, Toshi included, in for a sync test." Akagi explained.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about that!" Misato exclaimed. "When is it?"

"It is to start in about five minutes," the doctor replied, anger creeping into her voice.

Misato groaned, "Crap. Sorry, I've been swamped with the work. Why do I need to be there anyways?"

"You don't. You were supposed to have informed the children," Akagi said. "Toshi, the others are waiting, get your ass to the sync tests," she barked.

I nodded and mumbled, "Yes, Akagi-san." With a full sprint, I left for the elevator to the Cages, where the tests took place. In the change room, I crammed my bag and jacket in, before stripping and putting my clothes in. My plug suit was similar to the others, only it was mostly midnight blue with the life-support pack being blood red, much like my Eva, and has the number 03 on the LS pack in pitch black. I quickly slip in and pressurize it before heading off to the test plugs.

Climbing in, I quickly find out that mine has the screens in the console between the control sticks.

A channel opened up from the control room, "Kurokawa-san, how does it feel?" I looked at the holographic screen in front of me and to the left to see Ibuki.

"Just fine," I replied, "Will I be able to monitor the others' status on the screens during tests, or is it just for looks?"

"You will, just let us get everything synced up," Akagi's voice said. "Now, you know the drill for connecting with the Eva, right?"

"Yeah," I replied before closing my eyes and ran through the checklist. I was originally supposed to pilot Shougouki, but it rejected me multiple times, so I became a messenger for the staff, and later Misato's subordinate.

"While the others will be syncing on battle data, you will have to sync based on test and theoretical data," the blonde explained. "What's his ratio at?"

"Sixty-five. No wait, it's still rising," Ibuki responded. "Okay, holding steady at seventy-one."

"Excellent, Toshi. That's higher than expected for your first sync test with Unit-03. Now, we're linking your display up with the Magi." Akagi informed me. The screen on the right lit up and displayed a few lines of code before it flickered and stayed on a screen that had two words on it: "Magi Connected".

"Okay, Toshi, try loading up something on the third Angel, Sachiel," she ordered, "You control it with thoughts."

I nodded and, like she said, the screen showed me size details, weaknesses, and footage from the fight.

"Okay, good. Now, we'll bring the status array online." She stated.

The right screen flickered and came to life. It listed four people, one in each corner; Rei in the top left, Soryu in the top right, Shinji in the bottom left, and me in the bottom right. Each of us had the heart-rate of the pilots, an armour diagram of the Eva and a a few more bio-readings for the pilots.

"Okay, it seems to be working," I informed Akagi.

"Good, now the map." I heard a switch being thrown and the middle screen lit up. It showed a map of Tokyo-3 along with four indicators. Rei's was blue, Soryu's was red, Shinji's was purple, and mine was black. "We're feeding it false data for the test, but it will show real-time information during combat. Maya, please introduce an Angel."

"Yes, Sempai," the woman responded. A few button presses later, and another marker showed up on the map. It was a white head resembling that of Sachiel's mask.

"Okay, Angel confirmed," I replied.

"Good. Now, if you look on the map, you should see some icons appear," Akagi explained.

Suddenly, a bunch of symbols appeared. There were ones that were shaped like lightning bolts, most likely cable stations. Another was shaped like a crosshair, which I assumed was a weapon depot. I tapped on and a name appeared. "Cool, weapon depots tell me the available weapon if it's loaded, right?"

Ibuki nodded on screen.

I looked and found one last icon. It was shaped like a door. "Are the doors the escape routes?"

Again, Ibuki nodded.

"Okay, all systems check out. We have one last test to run. On the Magi screen, you should see a button, press it."

I did so and the screen changed to show what appeared to be the scan results of an Angel, I think.

"That button will use the scanning array located in the pylon of the Evangelion to give you any information on the Angel that's encountered. While the data is simulated, it gives you a feel of what it's like. With the information at your disposal, you should be able to co-ordinate the others for an effective battle. One last thing, any information we find out, such as footage or satellite scans will be shown on the Magi's screen. You can find it by pressing the icon in the top left corner of the display. It will give you a list of all information we've acquired on the Angel," the blonde scientist explained to me. "Of course, during the simulated fights, we will give you limited access to the Magi about that particular Angel, and we have some new ones generated for you to test with."

"Now then," I noticed the text on the channel screen change from "To Eva-03" to "To All Evas". "Everyone, your sync tests begin now. We will return when the test is over. All communication between Evangelions is blocked and no channels can be opened other than from here." Ibuki explained before the window closed.

I spent the first half hour or so playing around with the systems and getting familiar with them. I looked over to the status screen and tapped on Rei's quarter. It quickly loaded up more detailed reports on her and Zerogouki. I could see her heart-rate, brain-waves, syncrograph, plug depth, and the status of the Evangelion's armour and body, as well as the power remaining. At the bottom left was a button that read "Eject Plug", another below it read "Life Support Mode". Beside the button was a small window, this one was a live camera feed from inside the plug.

_Good, if something happens to the Eva, I can eject the plugs from here or force the suit to administer first aid to the pilot if needed.._

Tapping the red X in the corner, the window closed and returned to the main screen. I could see their heart-rate, the armour status of the Evas as a simple diagram, the plug depth as a value, and lastly the power they had remaining.

_Perfect. With this, I should be able to keep them from getting whooped in the fights._

A few hours later, Akagi appeared on screen, "Test completed. You can come out now. But, to test one feature, we won't be ejecting you, Toshi will."

"WHAT!" Soryu screamed.

"Soryu-chan, please stop screaming at me. It's getting annoying," I growled.

"Toshi, as I'm sure you've discovered, you can see detailed information about the pilots, as well as a live feed. At the bottom are two buttons, one for ejecting the plug, the other for administering first-aid, which the computer will take care of once pressed. On the screen itself you should see a button, pressing it ejects all plugs." Akagi explained.

"Okay, one more thing before I press it: Will I still have my screens in the event that my Evangelion runs out of power?" I asked.

"Yes, it's powered by the generator at the back of the plug, just behind the seat. Now, if you'd be so kind as to press the button, everyone can go home," the scientist responded.

I hit it and the screens shut off before I felt the plug lurch. The LCL drained and I stepped out, stretching and cracking my back.

We all headed to the change room which was split up by a plain divider. I stripped and headed for the shower, eager to get the smell of LCL off me.

When I felt remotely clean, I dressed, grabbed my jacket and headed back to my house to make supper and wait until I had to go to the air base.

**A/N:** Wow, over 5000 words for this fic!

I got this idea from a few fanfics, although, the redesign of 03's plug and the colour scheme was mine, as well as what 03 was capable of. This was only intended for me to get over my writers block, but has me more interested. Bardiel's fight will be a little harder to write, because I have to figure out what he'll look like. I'm thinking he'll take the form of an Eva, but not 03. This will for sure be a two-shot, the next chapter will be the activation and fight. If this is well received, I will be starting this "series" over with the same character, but perhaps adjust Toshi's role in things.

Thanks again to Kiya Yuki for beta-reading and giving me some suggestions for this.


	2. Part 2: Activation

Disclaimer: Still don't own Evangelion, that's Gainax's.

**A/N:**Okay, here's the ending.

A few hours after I got home, the doorbell rang. I answered it to find a Section Two agent waiting. "Captain Toshi Kurokawa?" he asked. I nodded my reply and he gestured to the car. I grabbed my jacket, which held my NERV ID card and my pocket watch, then locked the door behind me.

Climbing into the car, I checked my phone. I quickly sent a message to Misato, "Were the Section 2 agents your idea?"

About a minute later I got a reply, "No, NERV protocol. I would have picked you up myself, but they wouldn't let me."

I sent her one last message before stretching back and popping my music in, "Okay, I'll see you there, Misato-san."

The drive was quite, save my music. Currently, it was "Apollo Road" by ATB featuring Dash Berlin.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door for me. I climbed out to see a small jet plane with two figures standing in front of it.

"Misato-san, Akagi-san." I said as I approached them.

"Ready?" Misato asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

We boarded the plane and Akagi gave me some instructions. "Remember, this Eva doesn't have any active data we can work with, so we don't know what will happen."

"I understand. Will it be a full activation test, with movement or just simply connecting to it?" I responded.

"Full, we'll have you moving about after we get everything else synced up," Misato answered for Akagi.

"Cool," I cheered. "So, when will we be landing?"

"About twenty minutes. We've got a small room set up for you to stay in. You'll find your plugsuit there as well," Akagi answered.

"Did you hear about what happened to Eva-04?" I asked.

"What? Something happened to it?" Misato seemed confused.

"Yeah, I heard rumours that it exploded and took the entire base with it. That's why the US was so pushy to get us to have Sangouki." I explained.

"The rumours are true. We're still investigating it. But, how did you know about this?" Akagi mused.

"I help out around the base, and I overheard some of the staff talking about it. I also found something about it in the Magi, but they rejected my access."

"What? How does Toshi-kun know more about what happens at NERV than I do?" Misato exclaimed.

"It's not a clearance thing, if you are wondering. I just hear things while I'm running files around." I replied.

After a short while, the plane started to descend and a minute later, came to a halt. "We're here," Misato muttered as the door opened.

Climbing out, a Section Two agent was waiting for me. I groaned and followed him to the room Akagi mentioned. "Do you know when the activation test is?" I asked him when we arrived.

"1100. I will come inform you a half hour prior to," the agent explained before leaving.

"Let's see, that leaves me with about," I checked my pocket watch, "twelve hours," I mumbled before entering the room. "Nine for sleep, and I'll be able to get ready for it in the last couple hours." I threw my coat over a table and collapsed on the bed, suddenly exhausted.

I awoke to pounding on my door. "Pilot Kurokawa, the activation test is in thirty-five minutes."

I glanced about the room, trying to locate my plugsuit. Finding it, I stripped and donned the baggy gear. I pressed the button on the wrist as I stepped out to greet the agent. "Lead the way," I said.

He led me to a small trailer before gesturing and walking off.

_People are so... boring, today._

I was about to grab the door knob, but it swung open and Misato and Akagi walked out. "Toshi-kun! You ready?" the purple-haired major asked.

"He better, he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago," the doctor chided.

"_Okurete kite sumimasen_, Akagi-san,*"I mumbled to her.

"Quit acting like Baka Shinji!" a voice demanded from behind me.

I spun around to find myself face to face with none other than the Soryu. "What the hell are you here for? Shouldn't you be in Tokyo-3 in case there's an Angel?"

"She's here in case there's an Angel attack nearby," Akagi answered.

"Oh that's just lovely! I can't go one day without her being around me!" I whined.

"Get used to it," Soryu growled.

"Bite me," I challenged.

"Dummkopf!" Soryu stormed off to return to her Eva.

_Real mature, Soryu, real mature._ I took a few deep breaths before turning to the doctor and my boss. "Why couldn't Shinji-kun or Rei-chan be here instead?"

"Asuka volunteered," Misato explained. "Now, go with Ritsu or I'll kick your ass."

"Yes, Misato-san." I mumbled following Akagi.

We climbed the tower at the end of paved path and stopped at the ejected entry plug. "What order are the systems coming online?" I asked the scientist.

"Eva sync, status, Magi and then the maps. Why?"

"Just wondering. Will I be able to write my own programs for the system? Or am I limited to what's there?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was going to write some code to link up some systems. Specifically the map with the Magi." I explained, _and a program to grant me further access within the Magi to get any info. Something's not sitting right with me._

"Do you have it finished?" she asked.

"I need some of the hooks to link them. I managed to crack the encryption for the maps and scanning array to link them. Now I just need some help with the Magi," I elaborated.

"Maya can give you a hand with that, she has access to everything you'll need. If you're missing one, come find me. She can also help you integrate the code you've written," she explained. "Now, let's get this test over with before Misato kills us both."

"Thanks, Akagi-san," I replied before climbing in. There was a slight lurching motion as the plug was inserted. I took a deep breath as the LCL flooded in.

A comm-link opened and I heard Ibuki, "You're doing good, Kurokawa-kun."

"Please, call me Toshi, Ibuki-san," I replied.

"First stage connections complete," someone said as the inside of the plug flickered a bunch of colours before becoming a realistic view. Unlike the other units, mine had no bars throughout for support. It felt like I was floating in the seat.

"Commencing secondary contacts," Ibuki added.

I fiddled with the clips in my hair so they were a little more comfortable.

"A-10 nerve connection normal," Ibuki continued.

"Set the thought configuration to English," Akagi ordered, "All preliminary contacts established."

I felt a slight tingle all over my body, as the Eva's nerves became an extension of mine.

"Bi-directional circuits are open. Synchronization rate at sixty-eight-point-nine percent," Ibuki finished.

"How do you feel, Toshi-kun?" Misato asked.

"Just fine. I feel like I'm a giant and in cement, but otherwise I'm fine, Misato-san," I answered.

"Okay, begin loading the status of all pilots," Akagi ordered.

The left screen flickered and showed the four icons again, only two of them, Rei's and Shinji's, had the word 'Offline' written across them. Soryu's and mine had data. Her sync-ratio was sitting at seventy-five-point-eight percent, heart rate was normal, no damage recorded on the Evangelion. Mine showed similar statistics, only a lower sync-ratio.

"Akagi-san, the status screens booted normally," I informed her.

"Maya, please connect Unit-03 to the GPS satellites," Akagi explained.

"Yes, Sempai," Ibuki replied before typing a few commands into her console. The middle screen flickered and then an image of the planet as it was now appeared. The view zoomed in rapidly until it stopped on an area around me. I was standing in the middle of a two-pillar hole, and Soryu was standing in her Eva about twenty metres away.

"Okay, maps are go. Let's connect me to the Magi," I said.

"Sempai?" Ibuki asked.

"Go ahead. Then we move onto the last phase of tests," Akagi replied.

"Hai," Ibuki started typing away. "Melchior and Balthasar connecting to the on-board computer; Casper refuses to allow him to connect."

"What? Why would Akagi-san's mother lock me out?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, standby," Akagi answered and cut the comm. link.

"Casper, why are you rejecting the live connection and not the simulated one?" I asked no one. I groaned and, with no one else to talk to, I opened a channel to Soryu. "Hey, Soryu-chan, how's it going?"

When the video feed came on, Soryu's face looked like she'd strangle me if she could, "What do you mean 'how's it going'?"

"I'm stuck here. Casper is locking me out of the Magi," I replied. "I'm bored in here."

The German laughed, "Suits you right!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Toshi-kun," another channel screen popped up, but it was only audio, "You okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Misato-san. Any news on why Casper's rejecting my connection?" I grumbled.

"Nothing yet. Ritsu and Maya are looking in to it," she replied.

"This is so boring," I whined. "Until that links done, I can't do anything."

"I know, they're working on it," Misato repeated.

"Misato, why does he get all the fancy toys for his Eva?" the German asked.

I shook my head at that question, "Because I'm older and more mature."

"More mature, my ass!" Soryu broke into a fit of laughter.

"I can be mature!" I countered, but Soryu just laughed harder.

"Asuka, he gets the 'fancy toys' because he has military training and can effectively direct the fights to ensure as few casualties as possible," Misato chided the girl.

That just warranted more laughter from the red-head. "So what, he's a captain, whoop de fricken do."

"Soryu-chan, do you have a mature bone in your entire body?" I growled, the control on my temper slipping again.

_God, is there a time when she's not a bitch?_

Soryu stopped laughing instantly.

"Toshi-kun, we've got the problem resolved. Casper didn't understand why she had to be included," Ibuki called out. Misato's channel closed and a video channel with the control room was opened.

"Okay," I glanced at the right screen, "Connection established."

"Releasing primary restraints," another voice said, "everything nominal."

"Secondary restraints removed, status unchanged," a third said.

"How do you feel, Toshi?" Akagi asked.

"Fine, less of that 'trapped in cement' feeling."

"Okay, remove final safety locks; let's get this test over with," Akagi barked the orders.

"Final locks releasing," Ibuki said as the pillars around me retracted into the ground. "Locks removed, status unchanged."

"Just focus on walking for now, Toshi," the doctor said.

"Roger," I nodded and thought about walking; the Eva responded immediately.

"Excellent, let's get you over to Eva-02," Akagi continued.

I checked the map and started walking over. It was a weird feeling; feeling like a giant, but seeing yourself floating in the middle of nothing. I quickly brought up results of Soryu's first activation.

_Hah. My ratio's higher than hers by nearly double._ I smiled.

"What's there to smile 'bout, Dorei Kurokawa?" the redhead demanded.

"Just something I remembered," I answered. My smile faded at 'dorei', "And I'm not a slave."

"You are so. You do anything you're asked to," Soryu continued. "Especially when Misato asks you to do something."

Something in my mind snapped. Ibuki must have detected it, "Toshi-kun, do-"

"Soryu-chan, how is me doing what is required of my job any different than your job of fighting the Angels? At least I don't gush over people, like you do to a certain... agent," I snarled.

"I fight because I like to! You do what's asked because you're her slave. How dare you speak of Kaji like that!" Soryu screamed.

"I do what's asked of me because that's my job. At least I'm not trying to get into bed with someone more than double my age!" I yelled back.

"Enough!" Misato roared. "Both of you are acting like four-year-olds."

"But he star-" Soryu started.

"I don't want to hear it, Asuka." Misato interrupted.

"_Gomen nasai, _Misato-san," I mumbled.

"Dorei," Soryu muttered.

"Once this test is over, you two will have to learn to get along or both of you will be removed from piloting status. Do I make myself clear?" the Major said with barely contained anger.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered.

"Yes, Misato," Soryu said quietly.

"Good, now then," Misato paused, "Ritsu, are there any problems or things left to test?"

"Nope, that's everything. We'll fine tune it later during a sync test," Akagi replied. "Oh, and Toshi, you can work on your project tomorrow after we've gotten everything transported."

"Thank you Akagi-san for allowing me to do this," I bowed slightly in the plug.

"Don't thank me, thank Maya, she'll be helping you with this."

"With what, Sempai?" the bridge bunny asked.

"A small project of mine," I answered. "I'll email you some of the details tonight."

The woman nodded and the channel was closed. I glanced at Soryu's window and she glared before closing the channel as well. "Bitch," I said to no one.

I tapped on the screen and ejected my plug to head back to NERV HQ.

"Why do you smell like blood, Toshi?" my mother asked when I got home.

"Can't tell you, it's classified," I replied. "Why are you home tonight?"

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my family? And where's your father?"

_You aren't here to 'just visit', not twice in two days._ _He's probably with his 'friend',_ I thought solemnly. "I don't know; I've been working all night."

"On what?" she asked as I heard something fall in the kitchen. I just shook my head; it's not unusual for her to knock stuff over.

"Classified," I replied automatically.

"I see," she murmured.

"Oh, Mum, I've been meaning to talk to you about me moving out," I said when I entered the kitchen.

"Have you found a place yet?"

"No, I'm going to ask Misato-san if she can help me," I answered.

"Who's Misato?" she asked as I realized that I hadn't told her the name of my boss.

"She's my CO at work," I explained.

"CO?" she gave me a confused look.

"Commanding Officer," I elaborated.

"Anyways, I have to get back to work, keep me updated on your house hunt," Mum said before rushing out the door.

"Like you care," I muttered before taking a shower, emailing Ibuki and going to bed.

I woke up and ran into a Section Two Agent outside my door. I groaned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ensuring your house is safe," he replied instantly.

"I've got a gun near me at all times, military training and military experience. I don't need a goddamn Spook watching my fucking house. Nor do I need you walking me to NERV four fucking blocks away," I growled, "Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone, that would be just perfect."

The agent just shook his head.

A look of anger flashed over my face, I'm sure of it. I pushed passed the man and walked towards the nearest NERV entrance. I guarantee that the agent was a couple steps behind me, but I didn't care. Swiping my card I reported in to the bridge.

"Ibuki-san, is now a good time to work on my project? I've got my thumb drive and laptop on me," I asked.

"Sure, what did you need to finish?" she asked.

"I just need the hooks to link up the Magi with the maps and scanning array," I paused, "And I was wondering if I could rig up a database that'd be onboard in case I can't connect to the Magi."

"There's too much data in the Magi to backup to the Eva, Toshi-kun," Ibuki replied.

"Okay," I said before digging my laptop out. "Firstly, let's get the map and Magi linked."

"What for? Your email wasn't very detailed," she gave me a puzzled look.

I grabbed a chair and sat beside her, "I just want to be able to bring up detailed reports for locations and they can display the calculations for plans right on the map instead of as just text."

She nodded, "Okay, do you have everything ready?"

"I only need the hooks for sending a visual suggestion to the Magi, displaying information from the Magi on the map, changing the displayed info based on which option I select on the Magi screen and making use of the video channels to display the solution chosen to the other pilots," I explained, "and I already have the query menu changed; it was too basic and the results were not the most relevant. It now displays the results in a list based on a few keywords, so I can formulate plans more effectively." I added silently: _And the query will give me total access to the Magi with no traces left._

"Okay, those will be easy to do. Let's get started then we can implement them," she said and started typing away.

It took us only an hour to finish getting everything written; fifteen minutes after that, we had the code added to the Plug systems.

"Thanks Ibuki-san," I smiled, "I think you even helped me improve upon my code."

"It was nothing," she replied.

_Of course, you'd do anything the Doctor asks . . ._

With the project finished, I went off to find Akagi to plan a few training exorcises. I first wanted to see them fighting under my orders, then we could move on to me fighting alongside them.

"God damn it! Where the hell is she?" I yelled out in frustration.

"Who are you looking for, Toshi-kun?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Misato-san, what are you doing here?" I turned to face her, "And I'm looking for Akagi-san."

"On my way to meet with the Commander. Ritsu should probably be in her office," Misato explained. "Oh yeah, here's your new card," she reached into her pocket and produced it.

"Uh... thanks?" I stammered, taking the piece of plastic.

"Your security clearance has been increased as has your pay. You won't have an office, though," the major said.

"Oh, sweet," I smiled, my frustration gone in a heartbeat. "Misato-san, can I get some help with something?"

"What can I do?" she asked.

"I need to move out. More so, now that I'm the Operations Director; I can't just leave my files laying around where my family can see them," I replied.

"There's a suite available next-door to mine; I can talk to the Commander for you, if you want," she offered.

"Sure, that'd be great. Shinji-kun and Soryu-chan can give me a hand with moving."

"I'll message you if it's approved," Misato said and checked her watch. "I gotta go, I'm late as it is."

"Thanks again. Talk to you later," I smiled before we split at the first turn.

When I arrived at Akagi's office, I noticed two things: the first is that the door was locked, the second was that the other three pilots were standing in the hall by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Doctor Akagi requested that the first three Children meet with here," Rei answered in her usual monotonous way.

Just then, the alarms started blaring.

"Shit! Everyone, get changed and report to the Cage for immediate deployment!" I barked.

The others ran towards the change rooms while I pulled out my phone and called Ibuki.

"Ibuki-san, what's the status of the Angel?"

"_It's currently at the Matsushiro Base. N2 mines standing by for launch._" she answered.

"Fire them. Do whatever it takes to buy us some time to prepare. Have all information on the Angel ready to send to me when I activate my Eva," I ordered before running to the change rooms.

The others had already left the room, so I quickly changed and joined them. While putting on my plugsuit, I noticed there was an emblem added. It was the captain's badge with a silhouette of an Eva's head overlayed.

The four of us board our plugs and I as soon as Sangouki is activated, I open a channel with the bridge.

"Ibuki-san, send me what you have on it."

"_Bardiel's data is minimal. Pattern confirmation negative; blood pattern is orange. The Angel's appears to be Eva-04,_" She explains as an image appears on the right monitor.

"Orange?"

"_Hai_."

"Shit. Well, thanks Ibuki-san, I'll take it from here." I closed the channel with the bridge and opened the cross-eva channel. "Soryu-chan, Rei-chan, Shinji-kun, if it gets past us, the defences will not work; we're the first and last." I explained to the others.

_But 04 was lost..._

"Toshi-san, what do we do?" Shinji asked.

"Hold on," I replied before sending my plan to the Magi.

A few seconds later, it gave me their assessment._ Shit. Only an 0.5% success rate._

I quickly queried the supercomputers for another plan only to have it give me no viable results.

I swore again. "Okay, here's the plan." I used the new programs I added in to broadcast the plan via a video channel.

"Soryu-chan, Shinji-kun and I will take point with Rei-chan staying behind at point Alpha," I explained, as a small dot with the letter A beside it appeared on the map, "We will engage the Angel at point Beta," another dot appeared labeled 'B' appeared ten kilometres away from point A.

"From there, Rei-chan will use the positron sniper rifle to go for the core, located here on the Eva," a diagram appeared in another channel with an X over the Eva's - Wait, Angel's - chest.

"Soryu-chan and Shinji-kun are to restrain the Eva at all costs so I can cut away the armour to reveal the core, and, once I'm out of the way of the shot, Rei-chan will shoot the core," I concluded. "Any questions?"

"Where will the rifle be deployed?" Rei asked.

"Drop B8-Omega," I answered, highlighting it on the map for her.

"Very well," she nodded on screen.

"Soryu-chan, Shinji-kun, I'm getting some Prog-lances sent up for you. Drops E5-Mu and E5-Sigma will house them," I explained.

The two pilots nodded and prepared for deployment.

"Rei-chan, I'll have you deployed near the drop, the rest of us will be near point Beta," I finished. Reopening the channel to the bridge, I said: "Evangelions, launch!"

A second later, we were being pressed into our seats under the immense force, which lasted a matter of seconds before we suddenly stopped.

"Move out!" I quickly checked the map to make sure everyone was moving. The Angel was roughly two kilometres from Beta. I closed the channel to Rei, "Double your speed, we've got about five minutes to prep for attack."

I flicked my wrists and deployed the wrist-blades, which were about the same length as Eva-03's forearms. The two pilots grabbed the lances as we passed by and moved into position. I stood directly in front of the designated point, with Soryu on my left behind a building, and Shinji was on my right, also behind a building.

Muting the channels to Soryu and Shinji, I reopened Rei's, "Rei-chan, are you in position?"

"Yes."

"Good, wait for my signal."

She nodded and the channel was closed. I unmuted the remaining channels before sending out a ping to the Angel with the array.

Reading the information displayed, I found nothing useful; no change in blood pattern, no mutations, nothing. It was just an Eva. "Son of a bitch," I muttered.

"Dorei Kurokawa!" Soryu screeched.

My eye twitched again, "Be careful fighting that thing. I've got nothing on it. For all intents and purposes, it's just as strong as we are. I've got no records on what 04 was capable of." _Probably because the Magi are being stingy and denying me access._

I heard Shinji muttering something, it sounded like "I mustn't run away." He kept repeating it.

I opened a channel to the bridge, "Ibuki-san, do we have any signs of a plug being in the Eva?"

"_Negative. We're transmitting the abort signal with no results,_" she replied.

"Okay, thanks. If you find anything out, let me know."

She nodded and again, the channel closed.

With the channels open to Shinji and Soryu, I began counting down. "Encounter in five. Four. Three. Two. One!"

The beast stumbled around the mountain. It was about the same size as mine, black, but some of the armour on it's body was melted and revealed blue-black coloured skin. It was hunched over, with it's arms coming to about its knees.

_Great, so it's arms are slightly longer, but so are mine._

It spotted me and roared. I moved into a defensive stance with my left blade in front and the right near my head. With another roar, Bardiel sprang at me. It landed on top of me with it's arms around my throat. I coughed, "Soryu-chan, Shinji-kun, NOW!"

The two moved in sync, probably from the fight against the dual-Angel. They each grabbed an arm and pulled it off me. I kicked it in the chest just as the two roommates let go, sending the massive beast flying.

We ran at it and with them using their lances, pinned it's hands to the ground. "Grab the daggers and pin the feet!" I leaned forward onto it's torso and started slashing at the chestplate.

The Angel screamed again as the daggers bit into it's ankles. The others drew their prog-knives and started slashing at the armour as well.

With another roar, the shoulder pylons exploded to reveal two massive arms. It pulled out the lances and crushed them. Before anyone could back off, it had grabbed me with it's new arms, Soryu with the left, and Shinji with the right.

Let me tell you this: It really sucks getting chocked to death. It's a slow death. I always wanted to go quickly and painlessly; so much for that.

A shot rang out and the pressure on my neck decreased slightly. I ripped off the hands from my throat and sliced them off at the elbow. The Second and Third Children managed to cut their way through the arms chocking them before they began to stab repeatedly at the plate.

I slammed the wrist blades into the armour. It cracked once, twice. I stood and brought my foot down on the cracks, which spider-webbed into an array of them.

"Come on you fucking bastard!" I yelled as I brought the blades down on it once more. The plate finally relinquished and shattered. The core was glowing a brilliant red.

I went to back off as Bardiel's arms punched holes through my stomach and one through my chest. I coughed and noticed the blood seeping out from my body. Then the pain hit. It was like nothing I'd felt before.

I coughed again and more blood filled the plug. "Soryu-chan, Shinji-kun, Rei-chan," I coughed up even more blood, "finish the mission; kill the angel... at all costs." I grabbed the arms as best I could and held them tightly.

"Take... the shot, Rei-chan," I gasped as my vision started to fade.

I heard a gun fire before I felt even more pain, if that's even possible, as the blast went through my chest into the core. It shattered and the Angel fell limp.

"Everyone... I'm sorry. Goodbye," I breathed out, barely above a whisper. I collapsed onto the ground and then I felt nothing.

*** **translates to "Sorry for being late, Akagi-san."

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Henka suru Sekai is done. Sorry it took so long for this part; I've been too busy to actually work on it. I've nearly doubled the word count with this and added a further 15 pages to it, bring the total to 27. This marks a couple huge achievements for me: firstly, it's the only story to date that's actually been finished, it's also the longest story I've written (10k+ words, I think), and it's also my most detailed work.

I'm actually quite satisfied with how this fic went. Toshi seemed well developed to me as did his relationships with the other characters. I was having a slight bit of trouble for how this would end, but with some help, I settled on ending it with Toshi's death. I couldn't decide if I wanted him to be severely injured, dead or someone else being injured/killed. It could probably be assumed that Shinji would be just as distraught over Toshi's death as he was with Kaoru's in EoTV. Misato would most likely be heartbroken over it. Rei wouldn't show any signs of anything, and Asuka might not really care, either. I'm not going to say how they'd take it, I'll leave that to those that read this.

I'm not sure if it's because I got extremely drawn in to what I was writing, or I just wrote it to invoke certain emotions, but either way, I actually started to tear up slightly (Yes, a guy that cries, don't die of shock). I feel sorry for Misato, Rei, Asuka and Shinji. Even if Toshi and Asuka didn't get along, I don't think anyone wants a person to die in the manner Toshi did.

All in all, I hope everyone that reads this enjoyed it. I've got a couple ideas for a retake on this that follows in the Rebuild 'verse and I'm trying to find a good name for it. Possibly along the same lines as Henka suru Sekai, but possibly using a different way to write it that's more of a literal translation for "World of Change" not "Changing world" (which is the literal translation for the title of this fic).

To all that read this: Please review it. I spent a lot of time writing this and I would like some feedback. I rarely finish stories because I don't get the feeling that anyone sees them as worth providing comments on it.

As always, thanks to Kiya Yuki for proof reading this.


End file.
